User talk:Peacesong
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stormwing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 20:38, September 7, 2009 wiki you can add new articles about your RP characters I made one for Peacesong so maybe you could edit that one (do whatever you like)--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 00:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much what Bracken said. Plus we're having a logo contest on the wiki's talk page, and we're also deciding on sysops and rollbackers and all that stuff. --Rainwhisker 00:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) could you maybe edit Peacesong's article?--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 00:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Question Glad you asked. This wiki is about making articles of RP characters and clans. Look at Moonfrost, Mallowleaf, and Eagleheart for example. Try making a article about Peacesong. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 00:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Err... Hawkey, there already is a Peacesong article. --Rainwhisker 00:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's perfect. I am making articles of all of the characters in my series. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 00:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Mew Mew...! Are you thinking of doing a logo for the logo competition? I hope I... come up with something... 18:27, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, yeah the siggys cool, pandas are just way awesome. haha [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 23:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :D Yeah!! The siggy's awesome. I'm... EveningSWIFT now, sorry about the confusion that I give a lot, but I found that about 2 other people are called Eveningshine, and I like originality. :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 13:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :D Thanks! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 15:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :-| :(unknown) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :D How're you, Peacesong! I love the newest chappie. Dashingwind... Dashinghead... Lawl [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi!! Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(it just goes on and on) but I have to go... Mosseh's on WTFClan, though! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Bramble's Message I'm sending this to every user as to clear up the confusion: Bramble stated, "Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki." She also said that there is no copyright over the declined blanks. Hope this clears things up! --Rainwhisker 00:09, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello Panda! Hi Panda, ha, I'm on your computer, you probably know that though! :) --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 00:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :) You know Soaring Eagle? That's cool!!!!!!!!! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:08, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: You're welcome! :D --Rainwhisker 21:51, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ... *nods slowly but suspicously* then why is he on your computer? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 14:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :) I hope he gets it fixed, no one likes a crashed laptop! ( I have delt with more than I would have liked to have int the past) Lawl [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Cool Great! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 15:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Peacesong: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:03, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Um...okay? =D SkyClan is 01:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi :) Hi Peacesong/Pandasong! We've met before on Warriors Wiki but I'm not sure you remember me. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to control any of my cats, just visit here. So let me know! Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 14:24, October 1 2009 (UTC) Now I feel bad. I know that you don't mean it, but please don't laugh at me, or others, just because I or they make mistakes. It's not nice to do so, please stop. Thank you. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) X) When are you going to update your stories? They're really good! :D I've missed reading them. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:16, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Pandasong? Pandasong? Or is it NOT Pandasong? It looks like a panda, though... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) : Very nice, Peacesong. Or Pandasong? :) -- Eveningswift 22:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks! Oof, I need to change my siggy. This doesn't suite me... :( Oh, and I love your new siggy! I have finally mastered the "user talk" thing. VICTORY! -- Eveningswift 22:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Why don't you try making Star Dust with your pixels? I can't wait to see her! X3 --[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 22:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::: I draw cats much better on land X3 I'm not that computer manipulation person. I like to type, though... The worst part here... I'm on a laptop. :( Oh well! :D Wait, I'm kinda confused... is Stormwing your friend, or is she a creation of Sparrowsong, or are they just sharing the same name? :) --[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 22:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Bye! :) Hope you have fun! --[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 22:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Dog Um... Pandasong? I don't mean to sound pushy or impatient or anything, but could I please have that dog whose description I left on your Warriors Wiki talk page? It's been... like... a really long time. Thanks a bunch!--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi！ Hi, Peacesong, just dropping by! --[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 01:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : Oh, OK! Tell her I said hi! :D --[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 01:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :: I'll check regularily, and hopefully I'll find some someday! X3 --[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 01:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Suzie Thanks so much, she's adorable! Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything about how long it took. :)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 14:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Wolf Awesome job Panda/Pandasong/Peacesong??? What would you like me to call you? I'll cherish it forever! Haha it's good though, I like it. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:03, October 11 2009 (UTC) OMG it's AMAZING!!it's so beautiful!!!i love how you did her!!good job..you're so good at making art!!★Hiddensun 23:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Wow! That's awesome, PundaPanda! Nice name. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ~:) I tried to do one. Not the best to do it on a Thinkpad. >.< Nah, I always draw on a Thinkpad, so whatever! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Stormwing Sorry to sound bossy, but...can you please make Stormwing's queen version? --Sparrowsong 00:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) It's ok. --Sparrowsong 22:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks to Thanks Thank you for leaving me a message! Stop by anytime! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:48, October 12 2009 (UTC) Thanks... I guess... T.T [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hiya, Pandasong, 'sup? :) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Panda, would you like to join any of the FeatherClans? If you're interested, there's more info on my user page. Oh, btw, do you like my new siggy? :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk''']]/ 18:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Hello, Peacesong! Would you be interested in joining our newest Project, Project Security? If so, that's G-R-E-A-T! Please sign up on the talk page. Sincerily, Sparrowsong 02:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Peacesong :) I love pandas too! Wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list on meh userpage! What's up? And can I have a puppy? Okay. Name: Charlie Pelt: Black with brown muzzle and paws. Eyes: Brown Long or short: Short haired. Gender: Male Thanks! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC)